Hitting the Books
by Siren's Tale
Summary: A new school year has begun at the International Boarding School of Advanced Scholars (IBSAS). The newcomers Sisia and Feliciano must struggle to fit in. The upperclassmen better be prepared for the craziest school year yet! A huge gang of characters are in the story and put in a new, school-based environment. Rated M for strong language and sexual themes.


**Hey, guys! This is my third story and I've decided to have another one that is Hetalia-based. I wanted to add a modern feel to it and incorporate the struggles of highschool, being a teen, and also the awesomeness of being a teenager with some added twists. My friend helped me come up with some ideas to kind of "sew up" and connect the story better so I thank her. She's also on fanfiction so check her out. Her username is Sweetykins. I'll see how this story goes. I'm using the characters human names instead of their country names so it seems more realistic. I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks again for all your support!**

* * *

A silver Volvo stopped in the roundabout driveway. Rain poured down heavily and the sky was in complete overcast. The passenger door soon opened and a turquoise umbrella poked out through the car before flapping open. Small feet wearing freshly polished black uniform shoes step out onto the asphalt. The short-stature girl came out of the car and flipped the umbrella over her head, her other hand clutching a black luggage and a brown school bad over her shoulder.

The trunk of the car popped unlocked and the girl opened it to retrieve her luggage and then closed it back. She waved "good-bye" to her mother and turned around to make it up some stairs to the entrance of what was a quite large building. As she made it under the overhang, she closed her umbrella and flicked her short wavy blonde locks from her face and continued to the door. As she entered inside the cool building, a lobby desk was directly in front of her where a middle-aged woman sat with a welcoming smile. The girl looked around the lobby area inspecting everything, her blue eyes racing around attentively.

"Over here, dear.", The woman suddenly called from her desk, still smiling.

The girl was already aware of where she needed to go and walked over to the desk lackadaisically. She rested her arms on the counter to get at a better level of view.

"So... You must be...", The woman trailed off as she flipped through a stack of papers. She struggled for a few seconds flipping through the papers impatiently.

"Sisia. Sisia Zwingli.", The girl finally spoke. The woman looked up at her for a moment surprised by how quiet and high-pitched her voice sounded.

The woman went back to finding her information through the stack and finally found it after a few moments. She put on her glasses on and read over the paper.

"Oh, yes. You're Vash's younger sister. Mmm hmm.", The woman placed the paper down and looked up at Sisia presenting the same smile. "Well, welcome to the International Boarding School of Advanced Scholars." She cupped her hand and placed it on the side of her mouth and whispered, "The name's too long, I know. We just call it IBSAS. So much nicer, right?"

Sisia nodded her head obviously not interested with what the woman had to say.

"Um. Here's your key to your room. All the dorms are located in Building C and the freshmen dorms are all on the first floor. Girls dorms will all be on the right side on the building. You're room number is 139. I hope you find everything fine. Here's a map also, since this school is a pretty good size and if you have any questions please feel free to come back to me or any other faculty member. You're a little early so there won't be a lot of people for a while. Bye.", She waved at her.

Sisia walked away around the lobby desk to another door leading to outside. There were nice flowers and shrubbery throughout the campus grounds and most of the walkways had overhangs to cover them from rainfall. She walked briskly, her shoes clicking on the cement. The rain was falling heavy and the wind blew mist at her face.

She looked around for an sign designating Building C and when she found none, she decided to look at the pamphlet with the map. There were dark gray blocks of irregular shapes representing the buildings. She drew her finger over the map, planning her route to the building.

"Hey.", A boy's voice came from behind her and she turned around quickly.

A skinny brown-haired boy stood smiling at her. He pulled his luggage beside him and it skid to a stop by his feet. Sisia sighed and turned away to continue walking.

"Wait. I'm Feliciano. I saw you coming out of your car. You're going to Building C too, right? I'll walk with you.", He walked to catch up with her.

Sisia stared ahead ignoring him as she walked on.

"Uh. So what's _your _name?", He asked peering at her.

"Sisia.", She said quickly and unenthusiastically.

"Cool. You're really young-looking. -Like you're really short-I mean not in a bad way. -I was just sayin-", He stuttered.

"I'm only 12. I skipped 3 grades."

"Whoa. So... you're really smart then.", He said amazed.

They both walked on and soon found their way to Building C. Feliciano opened the door to let Sisia get in first. She stopped and looked at a sign on the wall that posted the range of room numbers and which directions they would be found.

"I'm room 97. You?", Feliciano said and he stood beside her looking at the same sign.

"139."

The both went down the hall further to get passed room numbers higher than 50. The floor was a light beige linoleum and the walls large bricks painted over in white. They seemed to be the only ones on that floor since it was pretty quiet.

"I think this where I go.", Feliciano said showing a sign which read: _Rooms __50-100. _"See ya, Sisia."

He left down the hall on the right and Sisia watched him for a few moments then continued on down the hall. She finally made it to rooms 100-150. She looked at the number on each door then eventually found 139. She turned the key in the locked and pushed the door open. She flicked on the light.

It was a good sized room. The walls were a clean cream color and the floor had tan carpet. There were two single bed placed on either side of the room neatly covered with white sheets and covers and the pillow propped against the headboard. Sisia dropped her bag on top of the bed of her pick and leaned her luggage against the foot of the bed then inspected the rest of the room. She lifted the mattress and covers a little to check for bed bugs. She'd always been careful in inspecting for bed bugs since she terrified at the thought of sleeping in a bed with them and also paranoid by the statistics she read about. However, she's never found a bed with any.

Each bed had a side table with a stainless steel white lamp. She sat on the bed to take off her shoes then continued down the room to the bathroom. A double sink and decent-sized shower. Complimentary soap bars in packets sat on the counter.

"This place is like a hotel.", Sisia said to herself.

She came out of the bathroom back to her bed to sort out her clothes in her luggage. She heard the doorknob turn and opened.

A girl with long black hair walked in. She had a big white bow in her hair and tugged in a pink-flowered luggage and gently placed it on the ground along with her bag. She soon noticed Sisia and said, "Oh, hi. I'm Xiao."

Xiao stretched out her hand and Sisia shooked it.

"My name's Sisia. Nice to meet you."

Xiao smiled. "You're really pretty."

"Thanks.", Sisia smiled back.

"You sound... young. How old-", Xiao said.

"I'm 12."

Sisia expected the question to come up at some point. Everyone had asked her in the past. It didn't really annoy her that much since she was used to it, but it did flatter her since it proved she was quite smart for her age.

"Ohh. That's great. This is definitely the school for you, then."

Xiao went to sit beside Sisia.

"So, where are you from?", Sisia asked.

"Thailand. You?"

"Liechtenstein.", Sisa replied. "Yea. I know. It's a small country but it has nice people and a great landscape too."

"Hmm. So... Are you nervous or excited to be here?", Xiao asked.

"Mmm, I little bit of both, I guess."

"I'm more nervous, but I think I can make it by though."

Both girls went to unpack their luggages and put their clothes in their own dresser and closet. Xiao took out a picture of her family and her and propped it up on top of her dresser. She put two little stuffed animals on her bed- one a brown, floppy-eared puppy with large eyes and the other a piglet. She took incredible care in making everything neat and Sisia watched her as she methodically refolded her clothes perfectly- like how they do at the clothing store- and place them in a drawer.

Sisia took out a picture of her and her brother, Vash, which was in her coat pocket. She brought the picture everywhere with her. It showed her getting a piggyback ride, her little bare feet dangling over his shoulders. It was when they were at the beach in Italy, both of them in their swimsuits smiling and laughing. Vash was a senior there. It would be his last year there and the last year they might see each other for a long time.

Vash's family had adopted her when she was four years old. When he would tell her the story of them adopting her, he would always say how innocent yet intelligent she looked.

_"You'll always be my special sister and as your big brother, it's my job to protect you."_, He would say.

She placed the picture on the bed to take off her coat. She hung it up in the closet and continued packing away her things.

"Nice picture.", Xiao said as she saw it on Sisia's bed.

Sisia looked up. "Oh, thanks. It's... my brother and I. We're really close."

"I see."

"Do you have siblings?", Sisia asked.

"No. I'm an only child."

"Hmm.", Sisia said.

They both went back to what they were doing. The intercom soon sounded.

_"Attention students. Classes officially start tomorrow. Schedules and class rosters are posted on a wall in the cafeteria. You all are also free to roam around the campus and get a feel as to where you classes are. Tardies will be in affect next week Monday. Thank you and welcome to IBSAS."_

"Wanna go down and see our classes?", Sisia asked.

"Sure."

Sisia picked up her pamphlet with the map and stuck the picture in the waist of her skirt,since she had no pocket now. Sisia put on her shoes and they both left through door. They looked at the map together and found that the cafeteria was in Building B which was connected to their building so all they had to do was walk to through the building to it.

"How convenient.", Xiao said.

"Yea."

* * *

**Ok so... this chapter got longer than I thought! I usually have a better chapter ending than this, sorry. :/ So I'm making it Part 1. Part 2 is coming later. However, if you guys don't mind long chapters, then tell me. It was way over 2,000 words. I usually do around 1,200. Even now, it's still a little over 2,000. Hope you're enjoying. Tell me what you guys think. ^_^**


End file.
